The Human King
by Zidiane
Summary: Finn has always wondered about his heritage. Where are all the other humans? Why does he feel that he's the last one left? His brother helps ease the pain by keeping him busy with Adventures, but sometimes it really gets to him. So, the day when he finally meets another human comes as an answer to every question he's ever had… but does she have Finn's best interest at heart?


Hi everybody!

Been a while. Super duper writing block. However… none of you probably know me from before this, which is fine, but whatevs. Anyway, this story will be capitalizing off of an event that happened in Incendium. I think it'll be pretty interesting. Also, there is one OC… technically three, but they all are one unit… that will be featuring in this story. Hopefully you guys like them. If not… well, there are tens of thousands of other fics out there for you.

* * *

It was a nice day. The clouds stretched across the sky like cotton candy over the Candy Kingdom. The sun shone brightly, warming up all of the citizens of the Candy Kingdom enough to hit that good sticky point, but not so much that they started to melt There was a nice breeze, too, giving those creatures that didn't like the heat some reprieve.

It was on this day that Princess Bubblegum and Finn sat on a hill underneath a cotton candy tree , talking about nothing in particular. Jake and Lady Raincorn slept behind them.

"But, yeah," Finn said, "I think if it came down to it, you could wear your shirt as some pants."

"Hehe, oh Finn, you are so silly."

Finn smiled and rested his head back against the candy grass. "It's nice to be able to just peacefully hang out like this every once in a while."

"That's one of the benefits of living in a kingdom," the princess said, licking some of the gooey sugar forming on her arm, "and one of the reasons being a Princess is so important."

Finn stood up and looked towards the sky. "Yeah, being a princess must be awesome… I mean, not that I want to be a princess," he babbled out quickly, looking back to his princess. She giggled. "But, I think it would be nice to be the prince of my own kingdom."

"Why, I think you'd make an excellent prince, Finn, if it weren't for your need to do everything yourself. Oh, that reminds me. I heard a rumor that you presented yourself as a prince to the Fire Kingdom… is that true?"

"I did what?"

The princess nodded her head. "I heard a while ago, but kept forgetting to ask you about it. I heard that you and the Barron of the Grasslands presented yourself to the Fire Kingdom to ask for the Fire Princess."

"Oh," Finn said, scratching the back of his head. "That must've been Jake, he probably made all that up when he went to see the Fire King. I didn't know… why, did it cause problems?"

"Well… I wouldn't say _problems,_" the Princess said, licking some more syrupy sugar from her hair this time. She made a smacking sound with her lips for a moment before continuing. "It's just that we've been getting inquiries about you and what lands you rule, your Kingdom, that sort of thing."

"Oh. Well, just tell them it was all a mistake, they'll understand. I'm sure jake didn't mean to confuse anybody or anything."

"Are you sure you don't want to invest a bit into this?" Bubblegum asked, sucking the sugar off of one of her knuckles. "It might be pretty cool to actually start up your own kingdom, even if only for the name. I mean, you've already got tributes from many different kingdoms and private parties already."

"Tributes?" Finn asked, his mind flashing through all the potential treasures from robots to jewels to magic swords to sheep. He shook his head to keep himself from getting carried away. "Why would they make tributes to someone they've never heard of before?"

"Well," PB says after finishing cleaning off her fingers, "offering tributes to new kingdoms is a good way to foster peace among new peeps, but most people did it because they heard it was your kingdom."

"My kingdom…?" There was a certain ring to it, Finn noticed. "They tribute stuff because they heard it was me?"

"You _are_ a hero, Finn. You've saved everyone in the land of Ooo at least twice, not even counting your day to day adventures."

"Woah… this is big." The thought of a full-fledged kingdom would be a lot for anyone to take in. Finn lay back on the grass, taking in a deep breath of the sugar in the air. It was like sweet bubblegum mixed with cotton candy and fruit taffy.

"It's whatevs, but if you decide to actually do this thing," Bubblegum said, standing up and wiping the remainder of the saliva onto her dress, "the Candy Kingdom has been holding all of the tributes you've received so far. Give the word, and we'll bring it all out to you to do what you want with it."

"Yeah!" Finn said jumping to his feet as he imagined all the cool stuff they would be able to do with an actual kingdom of his own.

"And if you'd like, I can lone you a great Candy Advisor to help you and Jake manage your finances and resources. You'd get to a good point on your own…" PB stopped for a second, thinking about the two she was actually talking about. "Probably…"

"Wait…" Finn thought for a moment. "This all sounds really cool, but me and Jake aren't the best when it comes to being the boss. We tried to be the Goblin kings once, and we had some henchmen before, but it always turns out wrong." He pulled out his sword and stuck it into the branches of the cotton candy tree, pulling out a bunch of cotton candy. He sat back down and nibbled on it.

"Finn, there's a difference between ruling a kingdom because you just happen to rule a kingdom and ruling a kingdom because you have a goal in mind. Understanding that is part of growing up… I thought you were ready, but I guess…" Bonnibel turned away from Finn, hiding her slight smirk. She didn't take joy… didn't take _much_ joy in manipulating him, but she knew just the right buttons to push. Pull up the maturity card and he'd balance a ball on his nose and fart the alphabet. But this was going to benefit him in ways he couldn't imagine yet, so it's not like she's using him.

She turned back to see Finn hardening his eyes, looking off into the sunset. "I'll do it."

"Don't just say you'll do it to do it, you need a goal in mind. If you had your kingdom right now, with subjects and everything, what would your objectives be? What would you be doing?"

"Everything that I'm already doing, I guess. Help people that need help, stop evil, all that junk."

"What about your subjects, what would you teach them?"

"Teach them…?" Finn honestly hadn't considered that aspect of it.

"Yes, what would you teach them? What would you lead them towards, what would you do for them to carry on with even after you're gone? For me, the goal I keep in mind is making sure everyone of my subjects is taken care of, that everyone can sleep easy, that they don't have to worry at all. I'd prefer a kingdom that never dies or rots, one with a permanent and benign ruler."

"Woah. That's deep."

"You seem interested enough. Lady!" Bubblegum said, turning to her trusted partner. Lady lifted her head, blinking sleepily. "Come, Lady! We need to return, there are preparations to make."

"I was just having the best dream…" Lady muttered in Korean as she stretched. "Oh well. Lets go."

Bubblegum hopped on Lady's back, turning to Finn one more time. "You should reflect on what you want to do. Think of what you'll do for your subjects, anything you've wanted to do that you couldn't by yourself, and most importantly a name for your kingdom. I'm sure you could build it around your tree house, so don't worry about where you'll need to be."

Finn watched Bubblegum fly off towards her castle, nibbling on the remainder of his cotton candy thoughtfully.

* * *

To the south, a rumbling sounds. The earth shivers. A golem skates across the earth as if it were ice, its body covered in stone and dirt so much so that it appears to be the creature's skin. Atop the Golem's shoulder, roughly 20 feet from the ground, sits a young girl. She is watching the land and trees that pass with wonder, as if this is the first she has seen of them. She is obviously amazed, yet she sits reserved, her hands folded on her lap. After a time of this, speeding across the landscape, the Golem slows down and eventually comes to a complete stop.

"Little Miss…" The Golem calls out, looking to his shoulder.

"You can't call me that anymore, Tiam!" She shouts, kicking the heel of her foot into his shoulder once. "I'm officially an adult today."

"I'm sorry…" Tiam apologized, bringing his hand up to rub his injured shoulder. "Miss Fang."

"Yes?"

"We've traveled a great distance. We need estimation, else we get lost… again."

"Oh, sure." She lifts her hands, revealing a sleeping lizard on her lap. "Rave, wake up…" She whispered, gently nudging him. Soon enough, it raised its head, revealing itself. It appeared to be a chameleon, with large eyes and three horns on its head, along with a green and purple coloring.

Rave yawned, standing up on its hind legs. "What's up?" it asks, stretching.

Tiam answered. "We need directions. If your highness could awaken from her nap long enough to assist, it would be greatly appreciated." Aggravation saturated his voice.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Rave muttered, crawling up onto the Golem's head. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. They adjusted about for a few moments until they both pick a direction, almost like a dousing rod. "This way, too 'Finn, the last human'"

"Well…" Fang said, holding out her arms to catch Rave as she jumped back to her lap. Tiam rubbed his feet on the ground to gain traction, eventually speeding off in the direction pointed. "Won't he be surprised to see me then?"

* * *

Author's Box

Well? How'd ya like that? I know it's not enough to really get your stimulation glands going, but hopefully it's intriguing enough for you to turn to the second chapter (when the hell ever I get that out). And, if you were intrigued, please, leave a review. I can feel my blood pumping… like this may be the second wind I've been looking for. Please, help me out with that junk.


End file.
